


Batgirl and Supergirl: a Tale of friends turned lovers

by Morningstar96



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DC Comics, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Smut, F/F, friends turned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar96/pseuds/Morningstar96
Summary: Kara and Barbara have been friends for a long time. But there's been a strange tension between them, not unnoticed by their friends, and that tension can't stay bottled up forever...In which Kara comes to Gotham to help Barbara I.D the mysterious Batwoman, and ends up staying there an entire week in order to spend more time with her best friend.I'm probably going to hell for this lol.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Batgirl’s face was uplit by the torch.

‘They say she answers only to Batman himself,’ she said, her voice as dramatic as she could make it, ‘and that the D.E.O are still trying to recruit her as a top-secret agent. But she watches over Gotham in her own way, allied with other mysterious figures of the night: her twin sister Red Alice, their cousin the fiery Flamebird, the demon Etrigan who is eternally bonded to the mighty knight Jason Blood, and sometimes even Ragman, who binds souls into the cursed cloth that wraps his body.’

Supergirl stared at her, enraptured. ‘Who is she?’ she whispered.

‘The Batwoman.’

Supergirl blinked. ‘Seriously, how many Bats are out here in Gotham?’

Batgirl considered. ‘Well, there’s me, the original Batgirl, and I’ve helped train two more Batgirls, whose identities I will not divulge. Then there’s Batman, obviously, and… I think that’s it? That’s just those of us with _Bat_ in the name. The Batfam itself is actually much larger than just us.’

‘Huh. Well, looks like the bat is Gotham’s guardian animal.’

Batgirl nodded approvingly. ‘You got that right. Now, what say we go catch us the elusive Batwoman?’

 

Kara was twenty-one, Barbara twenty-three. Two young heroes, one with intelligence as sharp as a razor and trained by one of the greatest detectives of the eastern seaboard if not the entirety of America, the other an alien with incalculable strength, speed, senses and only a single weakness.

They shared a takeaway bowl of fries as they perched atop one of the innumerable gargoyles guarding the sharply built Gothic architecture of this dreary grey city. Kara shifted on her haunches, unused to the perpetual dimness of Gotham. She was a western seaboard girl through and through, thriving in Californian sunshine and bright, crisp air. Thankfully, her invulnerable skin left her immune to the sharp chill of the wind that gusted over them. She glanced over and found Batgirl- who was also Barbara Gordon, the excellent librarian - shivering violently.

‘Alright there?’ Kara grinned, ever thankful for her Kryptonian biology.

Barbara threw her a resentful glare. ‘I will be when we find Batwoman.’

‘Why are you so interested in finding her, anyway?’

Barbara turned her gaze back toward the jagged city skyline, the full moon casting a silver glow over her bat-mask and washing out her long auburn hair. ‘I guess… curiosity? And I want to prove myself. Batman figured out Batwoman’s secret identity, and I want to find out myself in my own way.’ She tilted her head, bright green eyes watching Kara intently. ‘Also, it’s rather thrilling to chase down iconic superheroes and discover their cherished secrets.’

‘I’m an iconic superhero,’ Kara reminded her. ‘And so are you.’

‘You’re also my best friend. That makes things different.’

‘How so?’

‘You’re familiar. I know you, and I love you. But I don’t know Batwoman.’

_I love you._ Those three simple words went straight to Kara’s heart. She could hear Barbara’s heart pound slightly harder just after she said those words, and it made Kara wonder…

They’d known each other since they were young teens still fresh into the villain-fighting business. They were as tight as tight could be, and even when they went their separate ways, they still kept in regular touch. It wasn’t hard; Kara, after all, could travel from coast to coast at will through her super-speed flying, passports and borders be damned. Naturally, her friends back in National City were constantly on her back for this.

_Oh, how we would cross countries for the ones we love,_ teased her adopted sister, Alex.

It was a moot point for Kara; lots of people keep in contact with long-distance friends. Kara simply happened to be superhuman, and therefore had the ability to visit her particular long-distance friend in person on a regular basis; anyone with super-flight would certainly do what she did to visit their long-distance friends, so what was the big deal?

Kara had been flying to Gotham like this for many years now. It was normal to her, but lately, she’d become cagier and more secretive about her Gotham-bound trips, feeling more and more possessive about her time with Barbara and even telling her friends back home that she only came here to help Batman on his cases.

That had fooled Alex exactly one time. When Kara left for Gotham yet again last night under the pretence that Batman wanted her alien expertise on a particularly hard extra-terrestrial case, Alex had just rolled her eyes.

‘We all know you’re just visiting your girlfriend, Kara. You don’t have to lie about it,’ she’d said.

Kara had poked out her tongue playfully in response, and jibed that Alex was projecting her own gayness on Kara. But during the flight here, Kara’s stomach fluttered with the increasingly familiar tingling of butterflies, and her thoughts rarely strayed from the person she was flying so quickly to meet.

Now she discreetly watched Barbara, who was adjusting the sensors on her mask. Her heart, great betrayer that it was, fluttered at the sight of Barbara’s “concentration face”: knotted eyebrows, tongue sticking out slightly, eyes crinkled adorably.

_Oh, Rao. Maybe Alex is right._

And then she heard something familiar: the gentle hiss of a zipline being projected. She followed the direction of the sound to the old bank opposite them, and caught a flash of red amidst the shadows.

‘Look,’ she said softly, and Barbara followed the direction of her gaze.

‘There she is,’ Barbara breathed, and Kara heard both of their hearts patter in anticipation.

Batwoman scaled the bank, and was suddenly thrown into clear view under the cold moonlight. She stood straight and proud, all red and black punctured by the pale skin of her lower face, the white lenses of her bat-mask flashing as she scanned her surroundings. Her long hair- possibly a wig- was a more intense shade of red than Barbara’s, further accentuating the almost vampiric paleness of the visible part of her face. Her dramatic red-and-black cape trailed in the wind, producing a soft whisper that only Kara could hear. Most noticeable was the spikey, bright red bat emblem splayed over her chest, leaving no doubt as to where her allegiance lay.

Kara had once taken a wrong turn and wound up in the middle of Russia, where she came face to face with a wild, fully-grown Siberian tiger. Witnessing Batwoman, she decided, was exactly like seeing that tiger: something dangerous, beautiful, and best viewed from a safe distance.

And this was coming from an alien who could bench-press entire buildings.

‘She’s gorgeous,’ Kara said, without thinking.

‘Yeah,’ Barbara sighed, awestruck. Kara watched her face for a moment, captivated by Barbara’s expression- like she’d just found a unicorn. Kara decided she loved seeing that expression on Barbara’s face.

And then Batwoman looked directly at them.

Despite herself, Kara felt a jolt of fear in her stomach.

‘Shit!’ Barbara hissed, pulling Kara down into the shadows.

When they looked back up, Batwoman was gone.

 

The next morning, Barbara invited her to a socialite gathering at the Bruce Wayne Manor. Kara found herself agreeing without a second thought, since declining any invitation from Barbara was unthinkable. And she was also curious about Barbara’s Gothamite friends; Kara had met some of them before, but only fleetingly, and she was intrigued at the prospect of meeting the local heroes in their civilian guises.

‘Hey Alex, all going okay at home? No alien invasions or massive crime scenes?’ Kara said, pacing her hotel room. She’d been planning to be home by this afternoon, but now it looked like she’d be spending another night here, and she wanted to be sure that everything was fine in National City.

She could practically feel Alex roll her eyes on the other side of the line. ‘Yes, Kara. The D.E.O has everything under control.’

‘Ah, good, ‘cause I’m spending another night here. I’m going to a party.’

Alex’s voice peaked in interest. ‘Oooh, do tell.’

‘Bruce Wayne’s holding a socialite gathering, and I was invited. I’m gonna see how many heroes I can identify in their civilian alter-egos.’

Even in National City, it was common knowledge that Bruce Wayne was very friendly with Gotham’s hero community.

‘Tell me if you I.D Catwoman! I’ve always had a thing for her.’

Kara chuckled. ‘I’ll see what I can do.’

‘And Kara?’

‘Mmm?’

‘You know you can stay in Gotham as long as you want, right? You’re allowed to take a week off every now and then, spend time with your friends. Especially Babs. I know you miss her every time you come back home.’

It felt strange to hear Alex use the pet name Kara used for Barbara. She could barely stop her voice choking from emotion. ‘Yeah. You know what? Maybe I _will_ spend the rest of the week here.’ She managed a grin, swallowing the sudden burst of emotion that took over her voice and hoping that Alex didn’t notice. ‘Besides, my hotel room’s awesome. I don’t wanna leave it so soon.’

They continued talking for a few minutes, Kara recounting her sighting of Batwoman last night, and Alex updating her on Ruby’s latest antics.

_Alex has been spending an awful lot of time with Sam and Ruby lately,_ Kara mused. Out loud she said, ‘So, any luck with Sam yet?’

A pause. ‘I’m going to ask her out tonight. I think we’re both ready.’

‘That’s fantastic!’ Kara said, genuinely delighted that Alex was ready to make a move. She and Sam were definitely perfect for each other. ‘Tell me how it goes, okay? If she rejects you, I’ll come over and punch some sense into her.’

‘She’s allowed to reject me if she’s not interested, Kara,’ Alex said pointedly. Then her voice went nervous. ‘You think she _will_ reject me? I mean, is it too soon after her experience with Reign? I don’t even know if she’s into women, and’-

‘Hey, hey,’ Kara said soothingly, fighting the urge to fly back to National City and hold her sister in a comforting hug, ‘you’ll be fine. You’re a badass, and you’re the director of the freakin’ D.E.O. You’ve got this.’

Alex’s voice steadied. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I’ve got this.’

A knock at Kara’s door. She listened, and identified the heartbeat on the other side: Barbara Gordon. ‘Oops, Babs is here. I gotta go! Call me tonight, alright?’

'I’ll ask out Sam if you ask out Barbara?’

‘Alex!’

A chuckle. ‘Alright, alright, I’ll let you go. Talk to you tonight.’

The line went dead; Kara pocketed her phone and opened the door.

‘Hey, Babs,’ she said, hitching on an easy smile. The smile changed briefly to a look of absolute awe before Kara brought back a completely neutral expression, as if Barbara was definitely not looking _so incredibly good that she wanted her on her hotel bed right now._

It had to be illegal to let Barbara wear casual clothes like this. She was wearing black track pants, a slightly oversized purple hoodie, worn boots, her sleek auburn hair pulled into a loose bun, her glasses sitting slightly askew on her face. Without the mask, the constellation of freckles that splashed over her nose and cheeks was completely visible. Kara resisted the urge to reach out and map them until they were burned into her memory.

Normally they saw each other in their superhero uniforms, or in formal attire at socialite meetings. Seeing Barbara looking so relaxed and dressed so comfortably always did odd things to Kara’s heart. 

‘Hi there, yourself. You have time for lunch at Enzo’s?’

‘Yes,’ Kara said automatically. She glanced at her hiking backpack. ‘I’ll, uhm… just grab a hoodie…’

It was autumn, so she figured it would look suspicious if she went outdoors without warm clothes. Technically she could go outside in the middle of winter completely naked and not feel a thing, but she had to keep up appearances, and part of her wondered if she looked nearly as great in a hoodie as Barbara did.

She’d packed lightly, not expecting to stay here so long, and her only hoodie was her old grey one. It was good enough for lunch, anyway, so she shrugged it on and they left the hotel.

 

Kara had missed breakfast that morning, and made up for it by eating three entire bowls of spaghetti at Enzo’s.

She finally looked up from the third bowl to find Barbara staring at her, an odd expression on her face. ‘I’ll never get over how much you eat.’

Kara swallowed a meatball. ‘Don’t worry, I’m paying for my own food.’

‘Thank God.’

Enzo’s was alight with the chatter of dating couples and of single people flirting. Kara had never been here before; it was sort of a bar crossed with a fancy restaurant, complete with pool tables and a collection of waiting staff as well-dressed as Bruce Wayne’s butler, Alfred. The more she looked around, the more she thought that this was, indeed, a “romantic” sort of a place. People kept snatching glances at them; Kara couldn’t tell if it was because they were dressed so casually, or because they were both female.

‘What do they think they’re looking at?’ she said in an undertone to Babs, who was delicately finishing off her Oriental salad. It had taken Barbara the same amount to time to finish the salad as Kara had taken to obliterate three large bowls of spaghetti.

For some reason, Barbara’s eyes darted to Kara’s arms before she spoke.

‘Normally, couples take over this place,’ she said, confirming Kara’s deduction. She wiped her mouth with a napkin. ‘Sometimes they forget that friends and family can dine together, too.’

‘Ah.’

Barbara’s eyes twinkled with mischief. ‘Shall we hit the pool tables?’

‘Absolutely.’

Barbara, as it turned out, was an excellent pool player. By the beginning of their third match, they’d managed to draw in a sizeable crowd of onlookers. Fortunately, Kara had recently gained a lot of experience on the pool tables at her favourite alien-friendly bar in National City, and put up a good fight against Barbara’s admittedly more elegant play-style. She was vaguely aware of the onlookers whispering to each other and taking bets beneath the background pounding of the bar music, but Kara kept her concentration on the game. They’d never played pool together before, so she was determined to beat Barbara at least once.

They spent the next hour dominating that pool table, with Barbara narrowly beating Kara by two matches. Their crowd was cheering by the end of it, and in the rush of the moment, Kara had picked Barbara up by the waist and bear-hugged her. She caught herself just in time to avoid accidentally cracking her ribs, and was suddenly struck by how much she loved being so close to Babs, how much she loved her soft yet spicy scent-

Kara put her down. They high-fived, mutually decided that their game was over, and left Enzo’s.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on patrol. They’d ducked back into Kara’s hotel room to change into their uniforms, and Kara insisted on riding with Barbara on her motorbike.

‘But you can just fly and keep watch overhead,’ Barbara pointed out, tilting her head at the grey sky. As usual, heavy clouds threatened rain.

‘Motorbikes, though,’ Kara insisted.

Five minutes later and they were cruising the back alleys of Gotham on the purple and yellow Batbike.

Kara had ridden plenty of times with Alex on her motorbike, and knew to put her hands around Barbara’s waist and hold tight- but not too tight- as Barbara leaned forward and accelerated and took sharp turns. Kara balanced easily with Barbara’s motions, her keen senses picking up every subtle shift and pull in Barbara’s muscles. She closed her eyes briefly, heart aching as the scent of Barbara’s shampoo washed over her, and she was very keenly aware of how perfectly their bodies pressed together, how their body heat mingled deliciously.

_Stop it, Kara,_ she chided herself. _She’s your friend._

It took every ounce of self-control to resist snuggling her head into the back of Barbara’s neck.

They ended up interrupting a number of petty crimes, rescuing a woman from a gang of muggers, helping a lost child find his mother, and took down a pair of robbers holding up a bank. Those five hours felt like mere minutes to Kara, and before they knew it, the sun was dipping below the cityscape and Barbara was pulling up to the house she shared with one Alysia Yeoh.

‘I’m assuming you didn’t bring anything fancy,’ Barbara said, leading Kara into her room. Alysia knew of her heroic alter-ego, so it was perfectly safe for them to simply stride inside in full uniform.

‘No,’ Kara admitted. ‘I wasn’t expecting a party invite.’

Barbara eyed her up and down, and for once, Kara was the one who felt like she was being X-ray-visioned.

‘I won’t fit into any of your clothes,’ Kara said, stating the obvious. She wasn’t huge, but she was noticeably more muscular and taller than Barbara.

‘I may have something that Wonder Woman left here. It should fit you.’

Kara stared. ‘Wonder Woman was in your house?’

‘Long story.’

It turned out that Wonder Woman had left behind a fitted black and white suit, complete with tie and shiny black shoes. Kara used the bathroom to change into it, and twirled in front of the broad bathroom mirror. It fit perfectly, even if it was a touch tight at the shoulders, and Kara lifted her head with confidence as she left the bathroom to show Barbara.

 

Barbara Gordon realised she had made a mistake by letting Kara wear a suit.

It was a good thing that her throat had constricted, for she would have said something ridiculous, like, _‘I want to be between your thighs and never leave there.’_

Maybe it was because she’d never seen Kara in a suit before, but Barbara couldn’t stop staring. It was honestly kind of pathetic how much she was internally drooling over her friend.

_My friend. She’s my friend. Don’t be weird, Barbara._

‘Babs?’ Kara said uncertainly, and Barbara shook herself, realising that she was noticeably ogling Kara.

She cleared her throat, ducking her head to hide her sudden blush. She hoped Kara wasn’t listening to her flustered heartbeat right now. ‘You look amazing,’ she said firmly. It was the truth, yet also something perfectly safe that a normal friend would say.

And then, strangely, Kara looked a little flustered herself. ‘Thanks!’ she said, puffing out her chest with pride. ‘I don’t get to wear suits very often, so this is a nice change.’

Barbara had to run back to her room, partly to finish changing, and partly to recollect herself. She hadn’t anticipated being so viscerally affected by the sight of Kara in a suit.

_How will I survive tonight?_

The strangest idea came to her. She recalled how clingy Kara had been lately, how she blushed more often, how their mutual glances seemed deeper, how much more protective Kara was being. Barbara wasn’t complaining about; if anything, she felt reassured by Kara’s casual physical affection, especially since she’d been feeling somewhat touch-starved of late. Yet it did seem a little strange that the stoic Maid of Steel was becoming uncharacteristically flustered and physical around her.

Barbara stared at her wardrobe. In that moment she decided to initiate an experiment, starting with wearing the most skin-revealing outfit she had and analysing Kara’s reaction to it. She perused her wardrobe, thinking rather harder than she usually did when choosing her clothes…

 

She decided on her favourite sleek black dress. Barbara was used to dressing somewhat more conservatively in her librarian clothes and Batgirl suit, so she very rarely wore this particular strapless dress. It felt like her little secret, an item she chose for when she went seeking bed-mates late at night at Gotham’s bars. She loved how it exposed her entire sternum and shoulders and hugged at every curve and muscle. She loved that it left her arms utterly bare, showing off the muscle she’d gained through training and during her long stint wheeling herself around in a wheelchair, and the fact that it was short enough to show off her legs. Perhaps it was a little too raunchy even for the gathering tonight, but Barbara was feeling particularly bold. She opted to wear black stockings beneath, though; the dress was a bit short, and she wasn’t into the idea of accidentally exposing her underwear to the world’s finest heroes. She proceeded with short high heels, her best handbag, a sterling silver necklace with a bat charm (bought purely for pun purposes), dark eye shadow, and dark red lipstick.

She checked herself over, scalp tingling at the thought of dozens of eyes looking at her mass of exposed skin, and took a deep breath.

_Time to test this out on Kara._

She was not prepared for Kara’s reaction.

Kara froze completely, apparently not breathing, her pupils blown out wide. ‘Holy shit.’

Barbara blinked, having never heard Kara utter anything more profane than _‘Gosh.’_

‘Language, Miss Danvers,’ Barbara said, letting a teasing note creep into her voice. ‘You ready?’

Kara’s mouth moved several times before she managed to speak. ‘Yes. Let’s- let’s go.’

_Interesting,_ Barbara thought, surreptitiously eyeing Kara’s general awkward behaviour as they waited for Alysia. Her own heart fluttered as she was once again hit with the fact that _Kara Zor-el Danvers was in a goddamn suit._

‘My, my, aren’t we looking fancy?’

Alysia Yeoh strolled into the living room, looking glorious in her red dress and with her hair slicked back.

‘Best-dressed vigilantes in town,’ Barbara quipped. She held out her arms, hooking her right with Kara’s left and her left with Alysia’s right. ‘Let’s go!’

 

The Wayne Manor bustled with party-goers. Kara rarely strayed from Barbara’s side, feeling unnecessarily protective of her friend, so that some people began watching her back with wary expressions. She glowered at everyone who ogled Barbara, to the point that she had to keep herself form activating her laser-vision. She had a vicious staring contest with one Dick Grayson, who she knew was one of Barbara’s exes. Thankfully he was arm-in-arm with the tall and majestic Kory Anders, who had the most brilliant green eyes Kara had ever seen, and was graced with masses of wavy red hair.

‘Oh, hey, Dick,’ Barbara said, leaning in casually to hug him specifically and making Kory look left out. Kara couldn’t help glowering, and- was Barbara side-eyeing her? The hug lasted long enough that Dick and Kory raised eyebrows at each other. Kory whispered something in his ear, glancing briefly at Kara, and he let go, both of them watching Kara intently.

Kara bowed her head, chastened and slightly confused. She didn’t need to protect Barbara, not when she was amongst her closest friends. And why were Kory and Dick watching her with such interest?

Barbara formally introduced her to the beautiful couple, and after a brief conversation, Kara relaxed. Dick was flippant and intuitive and easy to get along with, and Kory felt like a great friend just waiting to happen.

_I’ll have to keep in contact with her,_ Kara decided.

Then Barbara led her around the crowd, introducing her to everyone else. There was Kate Kane, lesbian socialite icon of Gotham; she was roughly thirty, with styled short red hair, ice-pale skin, black eye shadow, and a low-cut red dress that just revealed the tip of a scar reaching down her sternum. Kara listened over the intense rock music, and realised that Kate’s heartbeat had a slight irregularity to it, as if there was a small mass of scar tissue inside the beating muscle. Either Kate had undergone a botched heart surgery, or- and this was more likely, being in Gotham- an enemy had literally stabbed her in the heart.

Next was Kate’s younger cousin, Bette Kane, who seemed oddly vulnerable beneath her veneer of bold ferocity. Kara went to wipe her glasses, which had a stain on them; she looked up to continue the conversation as she did so, and the words died in her throat. Her X-ray vision, uncontrollable as it usually was in the few moments after removing her lead-lined glasses, showed her that beneath Bette’s attire was the largest scar Kara had ever seen. It ran from her sternum to her groin, like someone had tried to completely disembowel her.

Kara supressed a shudder, unable to imagine the pain Bette must have gone through. Barbara moved her along.

Within the next half-hour, Kara’s throat was starting to tire as she made small talk with everyone, Barbara always close by. She was enjoying herself more than she expected, and was beginning to like Barbara’s friends immensely.

She encountered Selina Kyle, and Bruce Wayne himself. Bruce was strongly built, his aura prompting immediate respect, and Kara could see the steady restlessness in his blue eyes as he studied her. His words were polite and cordial- he had been raised on gatherings such as this, after all- but Kara left her conversation with him feeling a little _odd._ Bruce Wayne was more than a multi-millionaire who liked to host parties. He was too smart, too intense, too… _knowing._ Kara decided to dwell on that later, and went to Selina.

Selina was all grace and poise, her body as lean and taut as a hunter’s. She kept watching everything and everyone, and Kara could tell her fingers were itching to grab things. She had the hands of a thief, she decided, but it wasn’t until Selina _purred_ that something clicked.

_Well hello, there, Catwoman._

She made a mental note to thoroughly describe Selina Kyle to Alex when she called later tonight.

After an hour, Kara went to the punchbowl to finally get a drink. She filled up a large glass, piled a plate with pot stickers, and sat down for the first time since she got here. Barbara sat in the chair beside her, languidly eating a plate of spring rolls.

‘So, how are you liking it?’ Barbara said. There was something unusual in her expression; Kara couldn’t pin it down at first, but then she realised Barbara was seeking her approval. Approval of her friends.

_Why would she want my approval of her own friends?_

‘It’s great!’ Kara said through a mouthful of pot stickers. ‘Your friends are really amazing. I gotta ask, though: is Kory an alien?’

Barbara laughed. ‘She is, yes. She’s from the planet Tamaran, and her people are really powerful and war-like.’ She tilted her head adorably, her eyes suddenly alight with something that Kara, once again, could not pin down. ‘You know, you two could put up a pretty spectacular fight…’


	2. Chapter 2

And that was how Kara found herself facing off against a rogue Tamaranean.

Koriand’r, better known as Starfire, was taller and had better reach than Kara.

Barbara had given her a rapid low-down on Kory’s abilities beforehand, so Kara knew what to expect.

They could both fly. Kara had laser vision; Kory could shoot star-bolts. They were both incredibly strong, but Kara had the additional advantage of invulnerable skin. She also had the advantage of super-speed- though that was balanced out by the fact that Kory’s star-bolts had a broader range than Kara’s extremely narrow laser vision.

They were in the Wayne Manor’s amphitheatre. Why Bruce Wayne built an amphitheatre, Kara didn’t know, but she approved of his taste. Almost everyone was gathered in the amphitheatre seats, all pretence that they totally not all superheroes in disguise completely forgotten.

‘Ladies and gentlemen and non-binary pals! We’re all gathered here tonight to witness two lovely ladies pit their strength against each other. Please give it up for tonight’s epicness….Starfire versus Supergirl!’ announced Dick Grayson.

The tension in the crowd was palpable. Kara was suddenly reminded of the time she’d broken down an undercover alien-fighting ring, in which she was forced to battle against Miss Martian. But this felt very different. This fight was the result of two consenting aliens agreeing to test each other for the sheer fun of it.

Starfire made the first move, sending a star-bolt Kara’s way with a guttural shout. Kara dodged, using the brilliance of the star-bolt’s light to give her cover as she rushed toward Kory and tackled her. Fortunately, Kara’s shorter height meant she could ground herself more easily, and managed to get Kory off-centre before she could react. They both took to the skies, Kara streaking after Kory and trying to tire her by making her dodge her laser-vision. Kory, being sensitive to pain and not stupid, responded just as Kara had predicted: by weaving erratically through the air to avoid the heat. Kara put on a burst of super speed and suddenly she was tackling Kory again- but Kory wrapped around her with a grunt, sinking precise fists into Kara’s sides with enough force to make Kara gasp-

The fight was a rapid blur. Kara barely even heard the adulation of the crowd; her world was narrowed to the exhilaration of being able to let loose on an alien of similar strength to her. Whenever she sparred with Alex, it was in a special training room laced with Kryptonite to dampen her powers. She thought she’d found an equal in Mon-el, but while they had the same powers, he’d been frustrating and tiring to work with. If she encountered an alien with similar powers out in the field, they usually ended up fighting to the death instead of engaging in a playful match like this.

Sparring with Starfire was truly something else. Kory was fierce and vibrant and fiery, making Kara think of a vicious phoenix, or maybe a dragon. They traded blow after blow, and ended up so caught in the fight that they forgot about star-bolts and lasers and simply ended up using brute strength and skill. It was easy to tell that Kory had properly trained, probably for much longer than Kara; she was deft and precise where Kara was still wide-hitting and rambunctious. It was also pretty incredible to witness Kory’s violent side; the sweet, mild-mannered girl who swooned over anything remotely adorable was now a scorching warrior hell-bent on defeating Kara.

Kara didn’t know how much time had passed before she sensed Kory beginning to weaken, each blow becoming slightly softer and more off-kilter, her breathing becoming harder. Fifteen minutes, half an hour, an hour? She was having too much fun, and time was meaningless right now.

And then, finally, Kara landed her conquering blow: a powerful double-hit to Kory’s stomach. Kory grunted at the impact, doubling over in mid-air, and plummeted about twenty feet before catching herself just before she slammed into the amphitheatre ground. Kara alighted on the ground beside her, watching carefully; if Kory still wanted to keep going, then she could be feinting her pain to fool Kara. But she knelt on one knee, panting hard, and raised an arm in surrender.

‘I accept defeat,’ she gasped.

The crowd suddenly roared. Kara looked around the stands, and found herself hooked by Barbara’s intense gaze. There was that strange look in her face again: awe? Adoration? Pride? Kara couldn’t tell, but her heart pounded with the intensity of that expression.

She held out a hand and helped Kory up. The dusted each other off, both silently acknowledging that they were now officially friends.

She had so much to tell Alex tonight.

 

Kara slept like a rock. The injuries that Kory had plastered all over her had long since healed, but her sides still hurt from Kory’s first double-punch, and her muscles were pleasantly weary. She awoke feeling unusually stiff, and stretched out her limbs as much as she could before making a coffee. When she checked her phone, it was to find that Barbara had already sent a text message: _You up for a museum trip today?_

Kara was physically incapable to saying no to Barbara in situations like this, and was most definitely up for a museum trip.

‘Kory really did a number on you,’ Barbara said, when they met up at the Natural History Museum of Gotham’s foyer. She reached up and plucked something out of Kara’s hair, sending gooseflesh in her wake. Her expression was soft and endearing, and Kara had to look away lest she combust on the spot ‘You still have a bit of shattered concrete in your hair,’ Barbara said, showing Kara a small chunk of concrete.

Kara hid a blush. ‘Ah.’

The Museum was enrapturing. There was an entire floor devoted to the local wildlife, where they found hundreds of taxidermied animals arranged in exhibits reflecting their natural environments. Kara’s inner scientist, spurred by her training back on Krypton, came to life as she listened to Barbara chatter about complex avian biology and the heat-sensing mechanisms of certain snakes. They perused an exhibition on the local Native American tribes, where they found some amazing weaponry and masks, as well as a display showcasing the struggles and successes modern Native Americans continue to go through. They listened as a museum employee, who announced himself as a member of the Iroquois, took a tour group around the exhibit and went in depth about almost everything there.

Then, true to Gotham fashion, they found an exhibit of “discarded superhero paraphernalia”.

‘Oh my god, there’s a bunch of my old Batarangs,’ Barbara said, stifling a giggle as they went past a sizeable Batgirl-devoted cabinet. ‘We really need to stop leaving them lying around everywhere, but it’s hard to collect your weapons when you have chase someone to the other side of town…’

‘I don’t really have that problem,’ Kara said. Sure, she sometimes used a D.E.O weapon, but her powers rendered them pretty much entirely unnecessary.

‘Of course not, Maid of Steel.’

And that was when they saw Kate Kane, who was perusing the Batwoman cabinet.

Kara distinctly heard her mutter under her breath, ‘Am I seriously considering getting Selina to steal back my old utility belt?’

Barbara made to go and say hello, but Kara gripped her shoulder. _‘Batwoman,’_ she whispered.

Barbara froze, and made a small gasp. ‘Kate… of course…’ She glanced at Kate, then at Kara. ‘Are you sure…?’

‘Very.’

They were the only people in the room. Barbara boldly strode forward. ‘Missing something?’ she said, letting her voice drag in a slight drawl.

Kate didn’t seem surprised at her question. ‘Mph. From the looks of _your_ cabinet, so are you.’ She raised a coy, perfectly sharpened eyebrow at them both. ‘Having a fun date, Batgirl and Supergirl?’

Kara froze under Kate’s piercing, light green stare. Kate chuckled at her expression. ‘You fought well last night, Kara. Perhaps I’ll put myself on your fight list.’

‘I don’t have a fight list,’ Kara said.

‘Well, you should.’ Kate moved around them both, studying them critically with the scrutinising gaze of a highly trained solider. ‘Kryptonian, eh? Impressive. And I’ve seen how hard you train with Batman,’ she nodded to Barbara.

‘Did he train _you?_ ’ Kara asked, genuinely fascinated. Kate was somewhat smaller and more lightly built than she’d expected, and figured that her Batwoman cape made her look bigger than she actually was, especially from a distance. Her simple tank top, however, exposed arms that were rugged with lean muscle and a number of scars.

‘No. My father trained me, after I was expelled from West Point.’

‘Why were you expelled?’

Kate’s eyes darkened. _‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell.’_

Kara was confused. ‘Why not?’

‘She means that they kicked her out for liking women. “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” was a discriminatory policy in the military,’ Barbara said bitterly.

Kate’s lip curled. ‘Yes. In a way, it ended up good for me; my father welcomed me back home with open arms, and after a couple of years of drinking and debauchery, I had a late-night encounter with Batman. That was the kick in the butt I needed. I started stealing military equipment from my father’s contacts so I could start my vigilante work, and when he found out, he sent me on a two-year world tour of intense and horrific training meant to convince me not to became a caped vigilante.’ She flashed a pearly-toothed grin. ‘That failed epically. So he resigned himself to funding me as Batwoman, and I’d found my way to serve my country.’

Kara was always in awe of mortal humans who did this. Vigilante work had once left a bad taste in her mouth, but she had to admit that constantly going into battle to protect the innocent with nothing but tech and guts and combat training was incredibly brave when you could be torn asunder by any weapon that got you in the right place. She shivered when she remembered poor Bette’s giant scar- a mark that her Kryptonian skin would never allow to form. ‘That must have been so difficult,’ she mused, remembering Barbara’s stories of being trained by Batman. Sparring with Alex at the D.E.O training room was hard enough, but the Gotham vigilantes truly took it on another level.

Kate looked amused. ‘Hmm. Yes. Well, I should go call Selina. Or Maggie. I can’t decide who.’ She frowned, then her face cleared up again before melting into a sly smile. ‘Now I’ll leave you two to enjoy your date.’

‘We’re not dating,’ Barbara protested weakly.

Kate rolled her eyes. ‘Oh, please. You can’t fool Gotham’s premier lesbian, and you were eye-fucking each other constantly last night.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut

The next three days were spent primarily with Barbara. They went on brunches, visited art galleries, joined each other on patrol (once accompanied by the mostly silent yet utterly adorable Cassandra Cain), and now to dinner at a fancy restaurant. It had been Kara’s idea; Barbara had been showing her a really good time around Gotham, and now she wanted to treat her instead.

It may or may not have been an accident that the restaurant in question was seductively lit, with soft background music and drapery in deep red and purple- two of Barbara’s favourite colours.

There was a strange tension between them. They had actually kissed a couple of times in the past two days- very chastely, of course, but it definitely constituted a slight shift in their relationship. The first time, Kara had gotten overexcited after they’d successfully rescued a small boy from a bunch of kidnappers and returned him to his parents; she’d swept Barbara into her arms and kissed her.

The next day, they were arguing playfully about something stupid, and Barbara planted her lips on Kara’s to shut her up.

Now they watched each other, Kara’s fingers tapping nervously on the table’s gold drapery, Barbara looking slightly flushed and exceedingly beautiful in a green dress that hugged every curve. Kara was about to say something- hopefully something brave and sensible like, _‘We’ve been friends for years now, but lately I feel like we could be something more’-_ but was interrupted by the waitress, who wanted their orders.

Kara was feeling nervous, so she ordered a plate of pot stickers- her favourite comfort food- and an apple cider. They began a small conversation as they waited for their food, Kara chatting idly about Alex’s antics before they dissolved into a vigorous spiel about the state of modern politics. They’d touched on such subjects before, and they were still deeply in tune with each other in this regard. They commiserated about the rich old white men trying to make abortion illegal, praised the efforts of the local Gothamites cheating the university’s financial system to reduce graduate debt, and discussed ways in which capitalism could be completely and utterly overthrown.

‘One Pot Sticker Medley and a Salmon and Chips,’ announced the waitress.

Kara ate with her usual gusto, feeling confident after their mutually fiery conversation. They continued talking after they ate.

The conversation paused when Barbara reached forward with a napkin to wipe a bit of pot sticker off the corner of Kara’s mouth, her eyes shockingly gentle as she did so.

‘You’re such a dork, Kara Danvers,’ she teased softly.

Kara leaned slightly into her touch; when she glanced up, she found Barbara wearing that strange expression once again. Up this close, Kara could only describe it as… _sultry._ Her nerves flared up, making her incredibly sensitive to the fact that Barbara was still touching her cheek. She made the mistake of looking at Barbara again, and the heat went straight to her core when she found Barbara biting her lips slightly, her eyes blazing and her pupils dilated so that there was very little green left. Then the moment was gone, and they went back to talking about everything.

Half an hour had slipped by before they realised the staff would probably want them to leave their table for more patrons now.

Kara’s hotel was in walking distance, so she suggested they finish up the evening with more drinks and a movie there. Barbara agreed a touch too willingly, and Kara’s heart skipped a beat. Their arms automatically linked as they walked, and Kara thoroughly enjoyed feeling Barbara’s solid warmth at her side. The sun was almost set, sending red streaks of light bleeding up into the encroaching darkness. At her side, Barbara’s eyes seemed oddly bright, like she was anticipating something. The tension scorched between them again, and by the time they reached the hotel lobby, Kara had to stop herself from pressing Barbara against the amber marble wall and making out with her then and there.

_Oh, I’m definitely falling for her. Crap. Crap. But she did kiss me yesterday- maybe this can work, maybe I’m not imagining her blushing, and the gentle touches on my arm meant nothing at all-_

They were in the lift now, completely alone. Kara was very keenly aware of Barbara still pressed close to her, the skin of their arms warm against each other, the intoxicating sweet-spicy scent of Barbara’s shampoo drifting to Kara’s nose.

‘You know, this is really starting to feel a like a date,’ Barbara ventured.

Kara’s heart fluttered, and she felt like she’d spontaneously combust right there. She’d never heard Barbara sound so nervous before.

‘I- uh’- all of Kara’s bravado went down the drain.

And then Barbara was pulling her closer, and her lips were on Kara’s-

Kara froze in surprise. Barbara mimicked her response, and made to tug away to check in on Kara, but Kara instinctively pulled her back in.

The next kiss was electric. Kara opened up her lips, eagerly accepting Barbara’s tongue, and Barbara went liquid in her arms-

Somehow, they managed to stumble into Kara’s hotel room while still kissing. Kara had just enough higher brain function remaining to remember to kick the door closed. A sudden jolt told her that Barbara’s knees had just hit the edge of the bed, and in the back of her head, she wondered if this was now the time to pause, to make sure that this was actually heading where she thought it was.

‘Babs?’ she managed, breaking away just long enough to study Barbara’s face.

Barbara bit her lips, her cheeks glowing. Kara’s heart skipped a beat. She finally reached up and touched the matrix of freckles decorating her face, Barbara’s eyes fluttering closed as she sank into Kara’s touch. She felt Barbara’s arms wind around her waist, pressing their hips flush together, and Kara pushed them onto the bed’s edge. Barbara easily hoisted herself onto the soft blankets, and Kara may or may not have died when she hooked her legs around her hips, encouraging Kara to press her into the mattress, and _Oh Rao,_ the feeling of Barbara’s teeth just catching her lower lip might have set her completely on fire-

Kara tangled her fingers in Barbara’s silky loose hair, closing her eyes to focus better on the kissing. Their tongues twined deliciously, and Kara found herself grinding against Barbara’s hips, needing to release the pressure steadily building up in her core. A high whine filled the air, and she realised Barbara was moaning. Kara broke away and looked at her, turned on by the sight of Barbara’s slightly swollen lips and mussed hair and blown-out pupils. Barbara grinned almost lazily at her. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders, and leaned up to kiss her neck. Kara’s breath hitched, the heat in her core flaring. She did what she’d been dying to do since she arrived in Gotham several days ago, and nuzzled into Barbara’s soft neck, sucking at the tender jugular and feeling Barbara exhale a throaty groan when she licked a broad swathe under her chin. She could feel Barbara’s hands slip under her shirt and roam over her back, tracing the muscles flanking Kara’s spine and slipping under the strap of her bra.

‘Shirts,’ Barbara gasped.

It took a few seconds for the word to compute in Kara’s head, since she was currently absorbed in making a fierce hickey on Barbara’s collarbone. And then it clicked that Barbara wanted to start stripping. She raised herself slightly to peer down at her friend _(?)_ , who looked half-drunk with pleasure. Her stomach fluttered; she’d never seen Barbara in such a state before, and it was beautiful.

‘You sure?’ Kara said, just in case. Her veins were on fire with lust, and her breathing was already becoming shallow and hard. Her clit was throbbing for relief by now, but if she made a wrong move, she’d stop at a second’s notice.

Barbara blushed. ‘Honestly? I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks.’

Satisfied, Kara pulled off her shirt, and helped Barbara take off hers.

Her breath caught in her throat again. Kara took in every inch of her exposed torso, absorbing every stretchmark and bruise and scar and freckle marking the canvas of smooth, soft skin. And then her brain short-circuited when she took in Barbara’s breasts. First, she took in the swell, the softness, the colour. And then she found a sturdy titanium nipple piercing in each nipple, glinting proudly in the last rays of sunlight seeping through the window.

_Amazing._

Kara had never been in this situation with another woman before. She was used to the extra hair, flatter skeletal structure, and harder bodies of the two human men she’d taken to bed in the past couple of years. She had little experience in this arena in general. She was definitely not prepared for the visceral reaction her heart and clit had to seeing the soft curves of Barbara’s hips and chest, or to the devastatingly sultry expression Barbara was giving her now as Kara drank her in. It truly hit her then that Barbara _wanted_ her, and badly. The realisation made Kara heat up all over with anticipation.  

‘So…’ she began awkwardly, very keenly aware that Barbara had been with at least one other woman before while she hadn’t. She didn’t want to mess this up, to leave her disappointed.

‘It’s okay,’ Barbara assured her, taking Kara’s hands in her own. ‘I’ll guide you.’

 

_‘You sure?’_

Classic Kara. Even half-naked, with Kara avidly staring at her boobs and Barbara watching her with all the lust of a touch-starved succubus, Kara wanted to make sure that she was comfortable, that she didn’t overstep Barbara’s boundaries.

Barbara appreciated it. The constant murmurs of approval, guiding each other to where they were most sensitive, telling each other what they wanted to do- it all added an element of hyper-clarity that her usual sexual encounters lacked. They mostly focused on their heads and necks at first, Barbara quickly finding that nibbling gently on Kara’s ear would result in an intense moan. Kara then peppered kisses all along her collar-bone, teasing the hickey she’d left there previously, and Barbara kept guiding her down until she reached her boobs.

Kara was immediately fascinated again with her nipple piercings.

‘You never told me about these,’ she said indignantly, caressing the right breast and following the swell until she hovered over the nipple. She hesitated, possibly sensing that the piercings might be too new to touch.

‘Just got them pierced a few weeks ago,’ Barbara said proudly. ‘They’re still healing, so best not to touch them just yet- but it feels really great to run your finger down the very tip of the nipple…’

Kara did so, and Barbara was swept away by the small jolts of electricity that followed. Her nipples had been sensitive before, but to her delight, she’d recently found out that the tips of them had become even more sensitive due to the piercings. Kara was methodical as she brushed over the tender skin, careful to avoid the piercing themselves, and Barbara sighed under her touch.

‘Did it hurt?’ Kara murmured, kissing the skin between Barbara’s breasts. Barbara was too absorbed in the blissful sensation of Kara’s lips upon her skin to respond immediately. ‘Not as much as you’d think, actually. It was over really quickly’- she gasped when Kara ducked down, then licked a broad swathe up from her bellybutton. Barbara used her feet to tug at Kara’s skinny jeans; she looked truly amazing in them, but Barbara was burning to see the Kryptonian in all her fully naked glory, wanted to see her bearing down on her with the strength of an alien goddess-

Somehow, in a brief tangle of limbs, they managed to strip each other of their jeans, kissing fiercely all the while so that they were all heat and panting breath and twisting sheets. Barbara flashed back to a moment five months ago, when she recounted a recent self-revelation to Kara: that she was bisexual, and had spent a thoroughly enjoyable night in the bed of an anonymous woman she met at a party. After Kara expressed surprise and congratulations at her coming out, she had looked oddly thoughtful, maybe even wistful. Now, feeling the eagerness with which Kara touched and looked at her, Barbara thought she knew why. Even back then, Kara must have been wrestling with her own sexuality.

‘Kara?’ she said, pushing them both so that they sat on their knees, face to face. Kara’s face was marked with Barbara’s lipstick, her lips swollen, her bright blue eyes almost wild. Before they went further, Barbara wanted to talk. Kara was her best friend, and she wanted to know why she had kept quiet about her sexuality before now.

‘Yeah?’

‘You’ve never done this with another girl before, have you?’

Kara turned away, blushing. ‘No.’ She paused, looking pensive despite herself. ‘I… I’ll admit, I was pretty oblivious about myself, about… _this._ Even with all the evidence weighing up, that I like women more than men, I kept pushing it to the back of my mind, and tried to make myself look at guys instead of the girls I was actually swooning over.’ She managed a bitter laugh. ‘Even with Alex picking up on it, I refused to acknowledge it.’ Her voice turned thoughtful. ‘But now we’re here.’

‘And now we’re here,’ Barbara agreed, touching the pockmark above Kara’s left eyebrow. She drew Kara into a close embrace, their bodies pressed flush, Barbara burying her head in Kara’s wavy sheets of blonde hair. Barbara takes in Kara’s warmth and scent like a woman starving, her hands roaming mindlessly over Kara’s strong, broad back, and Kara’s hands exploring Barbara’s sides before resting almost tentatively on her ass. Barbara purred at the contact, and sighed when Kara slipped her hands into her underwear and scraped her fingernails on the skin with just enough pressure to make Barbara groan. Kara’s hands wandered there for a moment as they drowned themselves in kisses again, and then moved over Barbara’s hips, and across the patch of hair at her front.

‘Babs?’ Kara breathed.

‘Mmm?’

‘I’m… still learning my own strength. If anything hurts, tell me, okay?’

Barbara, lost in her adoration, hadn’t even considered Kara’s strength as anything but a massive turn-on.

‘Okay.’ Barbara kissed along Kara’s jawline, and felt a strong arm wrap around her back to give her extra support. And then Kara’s other arm snaked down and glided down Barbara’s slit. Jolts of electricity sparked in Barbara’s torso, and her breath stuttered when Kara found her clit and began rubbing loose circles around it at an agonisingly slow pace. Barbara locked her arms around Kara’s shoulder and panted into her neck, eyes fluttering shut; she’d imagined this many times, probably more than was healthy, but she’d missed out a lot of things in her fantasies: the vanilla scent of Kara’s skin, the feel of her golden hair brushing against her face, the exquisite strength of her fingers making putty of her most sensitive area. Barbara was vaguely aware of her thighs beginning to tremble, of her hips slowly bucking in time to Kara’s movements, of the slick wet sounds of Kara’s fingers moving _down there,_ and Barbara was pretty sure she’d never been so turned on in her life-

She leaned back slightly for fresh oxygen, and the breath left her lungs when she saw Kara earnestly watching her, drinking her in like a woman parched.

Kara leaned back in. ‘You look so beautiful,’ she whispered in Barbara’s neck, and Barbara keened, a high-pitched moan leaving her with every second breath until she couldn’t take anymore, and she needed release _now-_

‘Faster!’ she managed.

Kara shifted position ever so slightly, giving her greater access, and went all out. Barbara didn’t know how long it went on- one minute, five, ten? But it didn’t matter, because the heat coiling in her was at full strength and it was unthinkable that Kara would pull away and stop.

‘Don’t stop,’ she panted, grinding her hips more forcefully into Kara’s hand, losing herself in their sudden bout of messy, breathless kisses. She could sense that Kara was close to losing it too, that they were both moaning into each other’s mouths and bursting for release.

Barbara clung to her back, grateful that Kara’s invulnerable skin allowed her to drag her nails with abandon, and she lost her voice completely when it finally came- the white heat that flooded the dam and filled her up, making her body rigid before her legs shook so that she collapsed against Kara, clinging tight as she rode it out.

She felt Kara’s muscles shift, and suddenly she was being _cradled,_ Kara’s free hand stroking her hair while the other gently extricated itself from between her legs, leaving slippery trails on her thighs. Barbara nuzzled into Kara’s chest, resting there for a few moments and listening to the strong, soothing pounding of Kara’s heart. Her fingers curled as she sank into Kara’s warmth, and was gripped by a sudden need to give as good as she’d gotten, to make Kara feel loved and beautiful and _good._

She pushed down gently until Kara was spread out beneath her, her blue eyes gazing up with perfect trust and her mussed-up wavy hair forming a halo on the pillows. She looked absolutely wrecked already.

_I made her look like that._ It was almost shocking how much of a turn on that simple fact was.

Barbara shivered all over. Kara was beneath her, her entire body accessible, her legs already spreading, and Barbara fought the temptation to follow her instincts and dive between Kara’s thighs. She wanted to take her time, to make love to every inch of her best friend. She kissed Kara’s breasts fervently, heat flushing through her when Kara reacted by groaning and curling upward to wrap her limbs around Barbara and pull her in closer. Barbara latched onto a nipple with her mouth while using a hand to tease the other, and melted internally at the plaintive mewls of need this elicited. She’d never heard Kara like this, and it set her on fire. She had to hear more, had to hear Kara when she came.

After several minutes of almost tortuous physical affection, Barbara heard what she’d been listening for: _‘Babs, please’-_

Barbara shifted downwards along Kara’s taut, almost over-heated body, peppering kisses along her abs all the while.

_I can smell her._

Barbara finally reached Kara’s pelvis, and drank in the sight of the soft patch of curls, the faint twitching of her hip muscles, the trembling of her strong, well-defined thighs. Barbara grasped Kara’s already stuttering hips to steady her, and dove in.

Kara was so wet already, and she tasted amazing. All that existed was Kara’s scent and wetness and taste and heat, and then the moans came. Barbara licked broad strokes up Kara’s slit, teasing at her entrance, lapping her up as those sweet, heady moans filled the air.

‘Higher,’ Kara managed to gasp. _‘Please,_ I want you- I want you on my clit.’

Barbara followed her orders, and went higher. She kissed Kara’s clit softly at first, teasing her even more and almost getting her head squashed when Kara’s legs moved inward in frustration. Then she switched tactics and sucked hard on Kara’s clit, her face now slick with wetness, and _oh, God,_ the moans that followed- Barbara could feel them in her soul, and they sent fire straight back into her own core, and she almost whimpered at how painfully turned on she was. A few more moments of steady sucking and licking passed, and then those beautiful moans got the better of her, and Barbara freed one of her hands and let it thrust between her own legs, rubbing fierce little circles around her own clit while her tongue worked devoutly at Kara’s-

Kara’s moans and trembling intensified at that. Barbara suddenly remembered that Kara had a full view of her masturbating in front of her, and then Kara was chanting her name like a religious hymn, and then she was _screaming,_ and that had to be one of the sweetest sounds on this godforsaken planet-

They came almost in unison, Kara letting go in Barbara’s mouth while Barbara came into her own hand, her resulting cries stifled from being buried in between Kara’s thighs.

She stayed there awhile, panting hard into Kara’s wet heat. Kara’s legs relaxed and fell open, allowing Barbara to rest her head on her stomach, which was rising hard and fast with her laboured breathing. She felt Kara’s fingers reached down and threaded through her hair almost lazily, the gentle scrape of her fingernails incredibly soothing against Barbara’s scalp.

‘Babs?’

‘Mmm?’

‘I think I’m gay. Like, _really gay.’_

Barbara chuckled into Kara’s stomach. ‘I should hope so, because I had two orgasms while you only had one, and that imbalance needs to be rectified.’

The hungry expression on Kara’s face made Barbara’s insides flare up all over again in response.

 


End file.
